


An Unplanned Outcome

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (this tag is at the bottom because I'd accidentally tagged it Twink Dean when it isn't), Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Angst, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Dean, Bottom Samandriel, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Name Calling, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Omega Samandriel, One Night Stands, Possessive Castiel, Pregnant Dean, Rough Sex, Secret pregnancy, Size Kink, Slut Castiel, Slut Dean, Student Dean, Teen Dean, Teen Samandriel, Top Castiel, Underage - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions of Castiel/OMCs, pregnant samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was supposed to be a one-night-stand ends in an unexpected pregnancy and Dean has to make the choice on whether or not he's going to tell the Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is written for two separate prompts on my blog and combined here into the first chapter. The page break signals where the first prompt response ends and the second begins.
> 
> Dean: 18yrs  
> Castiel: 39yrs  
> Samandriel: 17yrs

It had been weeks since their one-night-stand. A night full of a gorgeous blue-eyed Alpha pinning him down and fucking him into the mattress, splitting him open on a large knot, until his ass had been sloppy with come and he felt completely sated. A whole night spent with an Alpha much older than him who was friends with his parents.

Dean should have realized when his Heat barely registered two days later that something was up. He should have thought about the consequences of a knotting so close to his Heat but Dean had only wanted to get laid and he’d had no intentions of letting that Alpha go home with any of the other Omegas in the bar.

He _knew_ that Castiel Novak preferred to pick up younger Omegas, spend the night fucking and knotting them, before moving on to a different one the next time. It was pretty common knowledge in those who knew the Alpha.

“Fuck my life.” He stared at the door the doctor had just briefly stepped out of. Dean  _knew_ he was pregnant, his changing scent was more than enough evidence, but he had  _hoped_  it was a false alarm.

He had hoped that his instincts and everyone else’s were wrong.

The rest of the appointment was a blur and he immediately went out to get scent blockers. There was no way he was advertising that he’d gotten knocked up by a random Alpha. It was his  _first_  year in college and he wasn’t going to be pressured to stop.

He scrubbed himself once he got home, covered himself in the scent blockers and went through his apartment lighting candles, opening the windows, in an effort to eliminate the smell from his apartment.

“He can’t know.” Dean muttered to himself as he moved around, “Stupid fucking hormones.” He threw the nearest object and dragged in a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. Fear filled him as he thought of how Castiel Novak might react to the news.

How an Alpha so much older than him might react to the knowledge that the Omega he’d enthusiastically fucked for a Friday night was carrying his child.

Dean clenched his fists and struggled to push those thoughts away. If Castiel never found out it wouldn’t matter. If it came down to it, to make sure he could continue with school and not be one of those Omegas stuck at home, he’d pretend it was a different one-night-stand or a random Alpha he’d let breed him during a Heat.

It was going fine, weeks of using scent blockers and special soaps, until he ran into Castiel at his parents during the holidays. Immediately his mind was assaulted with images of that night.

_Fuck me._

_Please Alpha._

_Fuck my cunt. Please Alpha I need it!_

_Harder hard please oh oh oh yes there._

_Alpha!_

The way he’d struggled to hold in his moans and in the end was begging for it like a good Omega should. He could remember the way Castiel gripped the back of his neck and fucked him deep before tying them together with a snarl.

Dean swallowed and glanced up at Castiel offering a slight smile.

Appraisal was clear on Castiel’s features and the way the Alpha hungrily watched him, eyes tracking over his body and fixating on all the spots he’d touched that night had Dean shifting on his feet. It was more than obvious the Alpha was at least somewhat interested in fucking him again and the look had arousal curling in his gut.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel’s voice was a low rumble and Dean’s toes curled in his shoes. He forced himself to calm and nodded slightly.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Stop being so stilted, Dean.” John’s voice startled him and Dean turned to regard his father who had arched a brow at him. “Everyone else is in the other room.”

He walked away leaving them alone once more. Dean subtly breathed in Castiel’s scent and barely held back a pleased sound at how right it smelled. “I haven’t seen you in over a month.” He stepped closer, “I wasn’t sure if you’d been mated or—”

“No. Busy with classes.” It was mostly true.

Dean relished how close the Alpha was to him, the scent saturating his senses and sending his heart thundering. He wouldn’t mind bending over the table and taking it from behind if it meant he’d get a repeat of that amazing night.

He was nothing if not an Omega who enjoyed a good fucking as much as the next.

“Are you busy tonight?”

The arousal was unmistakable now. Dean’s ass clenched and his cock pressed against his pants, “No.”

“Good. I wouldn’t mind taking you back to my home and seeing if you feel as good wrapped around my dick as you did last time.”

With that Castiel stepped away from him and walked towards the sound of voices muffled by distance as though he’d just commented on the weather. Dean’s breathing stuttered and the curl of need in his gut had him gripping the counter nearby.

Nothing had been said about mating. Nothing had been said about claiming.

The only thing Castiel had alluded to was another enjoyable one-night-stand. He quickly checked his scent making sure the blockers were still concealing his pregnant scent and a hand reached up to touch his still flat belly.

He could spend the night with Castiel and still hide the fact that he was carrying the Alpha’s child. Dean took a seat far away from Castiel and forced himself not to touch his belly. He watched how Castiel laughed softly in reaction to a story his father was telling him, how the Alpha seemed light and relaxed the whole time they were there.

Dean continued his observation, unsure of how Castiel would react about being a father.

That night he made sure to thoroughly scrub himself with the special soaps and covered himself in the scent blockers before going over to Castiel’s house. He found himself let in, tugged up the stairs and the Alpha wasted little time removing their clothes.

He whined low in his throat, baring it for Castiel’s teeth and lips, as he was pressed into the soft mattress and rutted against. His hole was aching and clenching around nothing as his slick leaked out to stain the mattress.

But Castiel didn’t mind. The Alpha pressed his fingers inside, teased him until he was near sobbing with need, before he was rolled onto his belly and Castiel fucked into him with a deep, appreciative moan that had Dean whining lowly.

The first one was fast and hard. Castiel viciously pounded into him, fingers digging in hard enough Dean was sure there would be bruises, until he fucked his knot inside and tied them together.

Dean came on Castiel’s knot with a silent cry, body warm and limp under the Alpha, as warmth flooded his ass in thick ropes of come. He shifted his head so Castiel could nuzzle at him still grinding against his ass and moaning each time Dean clenched down on him.

It was somewhere in the middle of a third knotting that Castiel stilled and breathed in the air. “Is that you?” his voice was wrecked and Dean blurrily glanced back. He was too focused on full and well-fucked that he couldn’t figure out what Castiel was talking about.

“Wha—?”

A warm face pressed against him and Castiel breathed in his scent. Realization crashed down on Dean and he tried to struggle out from under Castiel but the knot lodged firmly in his ass prevented him from moving as his rim was painfully tugged on.

“Are you pregnant?” Castiel asked in surprise.

Dean swallowed, debated on what to say and how Castiel might take it. “Yeah. So?” he figured he’d play it off as no big deal and hope Castiel let it go.

“Oh.” The tone was low, “I thought you said you didn’t have a mate.” Fingers touched the nape of his neck where he was unmarked and Dean could hear confusion in Castiel’s lust rough voice..

“I don’t.”

He tensed up. Now would be the time to say something. Dean turned to look at Castiel and saw a frown on Castiel’s handsome features. He looked away, swallowed roughly and pushed forward. “The father isn’t in the picture. It’s fine. This is fine. It was a one-night-stand too close to my Heat.”

Castiel stayed still for a few more seconds before he resumed grinding his knot against Dean’s ass. Pleasure spiked through him and Dean gripped the sheets.  _He’ll be pissed if he finds out that **his** one-night-stand resulted in an unwanted child_  Dean thought as Castiel tugged at him and they moved to their sides to wait out the knot.  _No one wants to be trapped like that_.

“Too bad.” Castiel’s fingers tightened on him as he continued grinding forward, “Don’t worry,” he breathed out, “I don’t mind fucking you as long as you’re not cheating on a mate.”

Dean whimpered and felt something twist inside him, “No mate.”

* * *

Castiel yanked Samandriel’s hips up higher as his come and Samandriel’s slick leaked out of the gaping, puffy hole he’d repeatedly knotted since bringing Samandriel home. “Going to take all of my come like a good little Omega?” he asked, “Let me fuck your cunt full until you’re swollen with it?”

“Yes, Alpha.” Samandriel’s voice was rough, scratchy from the moaning and taking Castiel’s cock earlier. “Please Alpha. I need to feel you. Need you so badly. Fuck my cunt _please Alpha please_.”

Samandriel’s legs spread further and his ass raised up, body arching perfectly, without Castiel having to say a single word. The obedience and responsiveness of the gorgeous little Omega in front of him had his cock hardening once more.

The scent of their sex and arousal saturated the air in the room. It hung heavy as Castiel drew in a deep breath, releasing a low snarl.

Underneath all of it he could smell Samandriel’s fertility, his youth and it had him itching to sink his teeth into Samandriel’s nape. He wanted to break that untouched skin and _claim_.

It was one of the few times the urge had truly overtaken him, usually Castiel fucked an Omega until he was sated and moved onto the next. But there was something else about the gorgeous seventeen year old Omega that he wanted to keep for his own. There was something about Samandriel's scent that called to him that wanted to claim and breed that he hadn't experienced before with any other Omega.

He wasn’t getting any younger, a year from forty and it was time to get an Omega to breed up.

“Mine.” The word ripped itself from him before he could even truly think on it any further. A night and most of a day worth of fucking had him sunk far into his instincts and Castiel saw no reason to pull back. “My little Omega.”

His cock easily slid right inside Samandriel’s clenching hole and pushed through the copious amounts of come and slick filling his passage. “ _Ohhh_.” The sound of pleasure in Samandriel’s voice was sinful.

Castiel bared his teeth and let his body drape over the much smaller one as he fucked into wet heat. It was wet and filthy sounding as his balls slapped against Samandriel’s wet ass. “Pump your Omega cunt full, breed you up.” His eyes hooded at the thought.

He enjoyed getting to occasionally fuck Dean, the pregnant Omega felt good around his cock and the swell of his belly always managed to wind Castiel up but he want to fuck an Omega full of child. Castiel wanted to fuck and knot Samandriel over and over again until the Omega’s womb carried _his_ child.

“That’s it. Take it. Take it like a good little Omega. Take my dick in that sweet cunt of yours.”

“Yes yes yes yes.” Samandriel chanted it after Castiel angled himself and started nailing Samandriel’s prostate. Each thrust was rewarded with the tight clench of Samandriel’s inner walls and increasing high sounding wails. “Ohhh feel so good. Alpha please. Please please I need…oh yes. There yes there yes yes yes!”

Samandriel’s plump ass pushed back into him as Castiel started to rut viciously against him. He could feel his knot pushing at Samandriel’s rim as he kept grinding forward. A sound of triumph escaped him once he managed to shove inside and his knot swelled up.

His eyes practically rolled at the sensation of Samandriel’s hole milking his knot and with his orgasm rushing through him, spilling into Samandriel, Castiel surged forward and bit into the back of Samandriel’s neck right on his bonding gland.

He bit hard until he could taste blood and Samandriel came with a wail of his name, going limp and panting against the sheets while Castiel lazily ground against his ass still biting down. Something inside him lessened, calmed as the claim registered and he marveled at being balls deep and knotted inside  _his Omega_.

Only his.

There was a momentary feeling of loss at the realization that he would have to stop fucking other Omegas, something he very thoroughly enjoyed, but Castiel was more than happy to fuck Samandriel enough to make up for it. He could keep his Omega spread out in bed, well fucked and used, as often as he wanted now.

He dragged his tongue over the mark and purred lowly, pleased and content with his claim. “My Omega.” He breathed out.

Underneath him Samandriel remained pliant and warm, “My Alpha.” Samandriel managed tiredly.

Castiel turned them until he could drag Samandriel back against him and wait out his knot. He could feel how Samandriel was starting to bulge with his come and grinned against Samandriel’s new mating mark.

“Just wait until this,” he rubbed his fingers along the bulge, “Is a growing baby I’ve fucked you full with.” Castiel nuzzled against him, “I’m going to keep you fat with child. I’m going to keep your cunt fucked and sloppy as often as possible.”

The next few days were a blur of fucking, occasionally eating and resting. Castiel shoved a thick plug into Samandriel’s thoroughly fucked ass and helped his Omega up so he could admire Samandriel’s belly.

He had well and truly fucked his new Omega full. The bulge was impressive and on Samandriel’s tiny frame looked perfect to him. His fingers idly traced over it and he wanted to bend Samandriel back over the couch, pulled out that plug and fuck right back inside so he got even bigger.

Castiel was right on the verge of it when he heard the bell and turned to glance over. With a sigh he tugged on his robe he’d tossed aside earlier, “Stay right there, gorgeous. I need to see who this is.” He let his eyes move over Samandriel one more time before crossing to the door and glancing out.

Dean stood there, cheeks flushed and eyes glancing around as he waited.

He’d forgotten saying something to Dean about coming over today. Castiel unlocked the door and pulled it open. Dean’s baby bump was much larger, his scent sweet and soft with pregnancy. “Hey, Cas.” Dean smiled at him until he breathed in and Castiel watched Dean blink in confusion.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel smiled at the young Omega apologetically, “I should have called or sent you a text.” He could tell the moment Dean had noticed Samandriel, still completely naked and looking well fucked, behind him and near the couch. “I recently claimed an Omega and as much fun as we had I can’t continue this. I have a new mate and I’m going to focus on starting a family.”

There was a stunned look on Dean’s face and Castiel softened his smile.

“I know you’ll understand. I hadn’t planned on it but sometimes these things happen. Sorry you came all of this way. Are you ok to get back home?”

“Yes.” It was the first word Dean had managed eyes still wide and shocked, “Yeah, I can get home fine. Ummmm…congratulations?” it sounded like a question, “I’m…happy for you.”

Castiel grinned, “Thanks. Again I’m sorry you came over here for nothing.” He watched Dean take a step back, “Can you tell your parents I’ll be over this Friday with my new mate? They invited me to dinner and I thought it would be a good time to introduce Samandriel.”

“Yeah, sure.” Dean swallowed and offered a shaky smile that had Castiel slightly frowning as he tried to piece together Dean’s slightly off reaction. “I’ll see ya around, Cas.”

Dean slowly moved away as Castiel carefully shut the door and stared at the door. “Something wrong?” Samandriel’s voice had him turning around and glancing at his mate.

“No. I forgot my friends’ son was stopping by.”

“Oh.” Samandriel tilted his head up when Castiel closed the distance and angled him for a soft kiss. His mate melted into it and moaned against his mouth. They separated and Samandriel grinned at him, scent spiked with arousal. “We haven’t fucked on your desk yet.” He breathed. Castiel’s cock hardened once more with interest.

“No we haven’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always interesting creating something with multiple prompts. I first posted this with only the first prompt fill and a few hours later decided to add the second prompt to make it one chapter instead of two. So if you came back and noticed there was more that's why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags still apply.

“It was for the best.” Dean played with the hospital band, his name and designation standing out vividly, as he sat in the wheelchair waiting to leave his room. “I know you were not ready to be a parent. You just…you need to be more careful, baby.”

His Mom pressed a kiss to the top of his head, fingers stroking through his hair, as Dean curled his fingers in the soft material of his pants. He’d known when he’d realized what had happened that he couldn’t possibly keep a baby. He wasn’t in the right place for it, wasn’t in the right frame of mind and he just couldn’t keep it. What's more he didn't want to be a parent. At least right now. Dean had goals that he couldn't give up. He'd wanted them for far too long and he wanted them far more than being bonded or raising a kid. The doctor told him his instincts and hormones would regulate soon enough.

It didn't matter who had bred him. The fact that it was a family friend that he’d entered a fuckbuddy relationship with, briefly, only drove him further to his decision for a clean break.

“It was a mistake.” He breathed lowly and didn’t look down at his stomach. “I shouldn’t have gone out so close to my Heat. I should have known what was going to happen.”

Dean closed his eyes, breathing slowly and trying to ignore the lingering pain from birth, until a nurse finally came into the room. “Are you ready?” she smiled at him, something sad in her gaze that he’d been getting since the moment he’d told them he wanted to put his baby up for adoption, as Dean forced himself to offer a smile in return.

He should have said something to Castiel. At the very least but he’d made his choice and he’d kept silent. It was far too late to say anything now. The adoption was closed. He didn’t even know the gender of the baby. Didn’t know its designation.

They hadn’t told him a single thing about the child he’d given up to a couple who had chosen to adopt his baby.

His Mom collected his bag and followed the nurse as she started to wheel him out. They moved past rooms with Omegas and Betas, either waiting to give birth or recovering with their children.

Dean wanted to get away from the oppressive scent of the hospital.

The Doctor told him to take it easy while he recovered but he would be able to go back to class in time for the new semester. Small miracles but Dean wanted to focus on something other than the fact that he’d been bred by a family friend, entered into a fuckbuddy relationship with said family friend and finally gave up the baby he’d been carrying.

He wanted to forget the whole thing.

“Mary!”

Dean tensed as the nurse slowed to a stop and his Mom stepped forward, smiling bright and cheerful, as Dean took in the sight of Castiel with his arm curled around Samandriel. The other Omega had the obvious glow of a bred Omega and his stomach was already noticeably swollen.

“Castiel.” She stepped up to him, giving him a tight hug and then drew Samandriel in for a hug of his own. “We haven’t seen you in a few months. Not since you introduced your new mate.”

The whole thing was horrible timing. He’d been so close.

“Samandriel went into Heat only a few days later and as you can see I managed to successfully breed him. I’ve been focused on Samandriel.” His hand stroked the swell of his Omega’s belly, “He’s carrying twins.”

“Congratulations! Twins. That’s amazing.”

Twins. Of course. Dean forced a smile when Castiel turned to look at him. “Hello, Dean. How are you?”

“Fine. Finally escaping.”

He watched blue eyes look around, obviously for the baby he had just birthed, but then they returned to him. “I’m not much of a fan of hospitals myself but Samandriel had a check-up.”

“You have to come over for dinner tomorrow. John was just commenting that you hadn’t been by in awhile.”

Castiel offered a grin, “I’m afraid I neglected most of my friendships in favor of focusing on my new mate.”

The scent of content, pregnant Omega practically saturated the air around them. Dean just wanted to escape from the last bit of evidence of the mistake he’d made nine months ago. He’d made more than enough mistakes over the year but this one left a physical scar that any Alpha in the future would know what it meant.

He tuned back into the conversation and wished he hadn’t, “He gave the baby up to a closed adoption.” His Mom was saying to a question obviously asked, “Dean has always wanted to get a degree and have a successful career before settling down and it was only a one-night-stand. He wasn’t ready to raise a child. I'm not even sure he actually wants to be a parent.”

“I’m sure the baby found a good home.”

“They said a nice Alpha male couple adopted the baby.” His Mom responded, “But that was the extent of the information on them. They said everything checked out.”

“Good.” Castiel offered, “What time should we come by tomorrow?”

“Is six ok?”

“Six is great.”

He watched his Mom hug both of them again and then, finally, they were on their way to the exit.

* * *

“It took everything in me not to fuck you right in the parking lot.” Castiel growled against Samandriel’s neck as his Omega tightened his legs around Castiel’s waist where he’d pinned his mate to the wall. “You always smell so fucking good but right now? It’s almost impossible to keep my hands to myself.”

Samandriel shuddered with a choked off, broken little moan that went straight to his cock. The warm line of Samandriel’s naked body pressed against his as best the Omega could, belly swollen as it was, and Castiel relished the warm gush of slick soaking his cock where it was buried in Samandriel.

He could feel how his mate’s inner muscles were rhythmically tightening around him and thrust up, holding his bred Omega in place, as he fucked forward. “Your cunt is so wet for me.” He breathed in Samandriel’s scent and felt Samandriel’s stomach brush against him when he fucked deep. “Love being inside of you.”

Castiel _loved_ fucking pregnant Omegas but there was something more when it was _his_. He gripped his mate and moved away from the wall, carrying the slight Omega towards their bed.

His cock slipped free so he could place his mate down and guide him towards the center of the bed. The young Omega’s knees dug into the mattress, spread wide when Castiel adjusted them, before his cheek was resting on the sheets.

Samandriel’s plump ass with his soaked hole was raised up in offering.

It was a beautiful sight and the belly hanging visible between his spread knees added to it. Castiel could have popped a knot just at the sight. Samandriel was so small that his pregnancy was even more noticeable. He moved up behind Samandriel, listening to the breathy moans of need and desperation, before guiding himself back inside.

The velvety, warm and wet hole wrapped around him as he fucked balls deep back inside with a groan.

“Fuck. Love taking my dick, don’t you? Love having your Alpha fucking that sweet little cunt.”

Samandriel tried shoving back into him as he started fucking forward. It sounded filthy as the ringing smack of skin on skin mixed with the wet, sucking sound of his cock pumping through copious amounts of slick.

“Yes! Please Alpha please! I need your knot. Need it need it need it so badly!” Samandriel’s voice was wrecked and his mate’s clenching hole was more than evidence enough of how much Samandriel wanted his knot.

His pretty little mate was near insatiable since he’d been bred. Samandriel was always soaked and needy. Castiel typically knotted him three times a day and he knew his Omega spent quite a bit of time riding a knotting dildo when Castiel wasn’t home.

“Need it Alpha. Harder! Please please please.”

Castiel’s fingers dug sharply into Samandriel’s hips as he drove himself forward, harder and harder, as his balls slapped against Samandriel and his knot started to catch on his mate’s hole.

“Ohhhhh yes yes yes yes yes yes!”

It popped in and out, tugging on the puffy rim, until Castiel slammed himself forward and ground up against his Omega. His knot pushed inside and swelled up, pushing against Samandriel’s inner walls, before tying them together.

He could feel the way Samandriel’s inner muscles practically rippled around him before locking down and greedily milking his knot even as his mate came with a loud, keening wail of pleasure.

“Fuck. You feel so fucking good milking my knot. Can’t wait to fuck you full again. I’m going to keep you fat and swollen with child.” Castiel pressed along the length of Samandriel’s back and rocked his hips up against his mate, “You look so good carrying my babies.”

Samandriel whined lowly, shuddering each time Castiel rocked up against him, as his cock pumped his release into Samandriel’s warm hole. He always felt impossibly aroused after Samandriel’s Doctor’s visits.

Seeing the proof of his success, hearing how good Samandriel was doing and seeing the growing swell always had him coming home to repeatedly knot his Omega until he was completely fucked out.

Slowly he turned them on their side, body pressed along Samandriel’s back, all the while his mate greedily milked his knot. He stroked the small swell of Samandriel’s belly and basked in the delicious scent of fucking, pregnant Omega and slick.

* * *

He had come to the party as a break from classwork and a way to wind down. He should have realized, considering the house, who might be invited. Dean took in the sight of Castiel sitting with his mate who had only recently hit the eighth month of his pregnancy.

The large, impressive swell of Samandriel’s belly was more than evident.

He could hear guests at the party complimenting Castiel on his mate and breeding his Omega with twins on the first attempt. It was bad enough that his parents had taken to inviting them over when the whole family was at home.

Dean shifted his attention away from the happy couple and back to the Alpha standing next to him.

The scent of arousal was thick and, at least this time, he was firmly on a contraceptive nowhere near his Heat and he wasn’t at risk of getting pregnant. It had the added bonus of being Castiel’s cousin whose name had already slipped his mind. He pressed into the Alpha, tilting his head just enough to convey his agreement and then he allowed himself to be tugged through the guests.

They went up the stairs and into a guest bedroom.

The Alpha manhandled him over to the end of the bed, bending him over and wasting no time in pulling his pants and underwear down to his ankles. As he squirmed his shirt rucked up and his belly pressed against the cool sheets. Within seconds fingers rubbed purposefully against his hole and pushed inside, coaxing him until he was leaking slick and whining pitifully.

Dean had only been fucked by a few Alphas since he’d given birth, hesitant and slightly self-conscious after being pregnant, but he _needed_ it and the distraction of getting back to how things had been before. Dean had loved sex, loved being fucked and knotted, and he wanted the relaxing feeling that came after sex.

He needed this if only to pull his mind from the guilt of lying about the child he’d carried and seeing how happy Castiel was about the twins his mate was currently carrying.

Two fingers scissored inside of him, spreading him wide and rubbing against his inner walls, until Dean was a whining and panting mess. His legs trembled where they hung over the end of the bed and his fingers yanked at the sheets.

“Look at that cunt. Fucking soaked.”

Suddenly Dean was empty, the fingers gone, and the sound of clothing rustling had anticipation coiling inside of him.

The wide head of the Alpha’s cock pushed against his lightly loosened hole and started to push in. It spread him open, his inner walls aching at the stretch, while a keening whine escaped him at the ache of it. He’d only been marginally prepped and the cock fucking into him was thick.

A hand suddenly gripped the back of his neck and Dean went boneless under the Alpha, whining lowly, while the Alpha slammed deep with a loud moan of pleasure. “Love a tight, wet cunt.”

His ass was stuffed full, aching even as it tightened down instinctively, as Dean laid there panting against the sheets. He’d known from the words the Alpha had breathed next to his ear that this was meant to be a rough, indulgent fuck.

Nothing more.

He didn’t want more.

Slowly the Alpha rolled his hips back until nothing but the head of his cock was caught in Dean’s hole and then he slammed deep with a hard snap of his hips. Dean choked and whined, instincts purring at having an Alpha manhandling him and using his cunt.

One hand remained on his neck, keeping him pliant and in place, while the other gripped his hip as the Alpha started to pound into him. The smack of skin against skin quickly filled the room along with the Alpha’s moans of enjoyment and compliments about his cunt.

“So fucking good.”

“Taking my dick like a good knotslut.”

“That’s it. Take it, Omega, take it like that.”

“You’re so wet for me. Bet you love being shoved down and fucked like you’re nothing but a bitch in Heat.”

The harder and rougher the Alpha fucked the more his body produced slick to the point that a filthy, wet sound of the Alpha’s cock plowing through his slick filled channel echoed in the room.

Any sound from the guests downstairs was drowned out by the sounds of fucking and Dean lost himself to the feeling of being used.

He could feel the tug of a growing knot on his rim and whined each time it pulled on his sensitive hole. Dean tried to push back, to take it deep, but he couldn’t move from where he was bent over.

“Take my knot. That’s right. Take my knot like a good Omega slut.”

It slammed deep, pushed past his rim and caught inside of his hole to swell up. Dean’s mouth fell open, pleasure surging through him, as he came with a choked off wail. Immediately his inner muscles started to hungrily milk the Alpha’s knot, rhythmically flexing, as warmth flooded his ass.

“Knew you’d be a good fuck.” The Alpha breathed in a satisfied tone. “You had that look about you. Nothing like a good party and an even better fuck.”

Dean blinked slowly at the wall, warm and fucked out, as the Alpha ground up against his ass and groaned in pleasure again. He was going to feel that when he sat down later.

“You’re lucky every guest room has basic supplies or you’d be leaking the rest of the night.”

He hadn’t even thought about that.

Dean let himself float on the pleasure of being knotted and fucked full, the drag of the Alpha’s knot against his prostate, as he laid there over the end of the bed. He had missed this and hated that the whole thing with Castiel had soured him to something he’d once truly enjoyed.

When the Alpha’s knot finally slipped free Dean immediately clenched down, not wanting to make a mess, until the hard press of a plug against his puffy hole had him relaxing. It sunk inside, after pushing past the resistance of his rim, before settling in and locking the Alpha’s release inside of him.

“Not going to lie…I love knowing you’re going to be walking around full of my release.” The Alpha cleaned up in the attached bathroom and slipped back out to head down the stairs by the time Dean had staggered up.

He slowly cleaned what mess had escaped and dressed quickly. Each movement he made had him tightening on the plug nestled inside of him and Dean groaned. He was going to stink of sex and Alpha but there was nothing for it.

Gingerly he made his way down the stairs and back into the party. Several Alphas, when they caught the scent of slick and sex clinging to him, gave him appreciative and speculative looks. It wouldn’t surprise him if another invited him upstairs for a fuck and knot.

Twenty minutes later proved his thoughts to be right and when Castiel looked over at him Dean turned away from Castiel to let the Alpha who had been propositioning him know he was more than interested.

The Alphas had been ecstatic to spread the word amongst themselves about the _insatiable Omega slut upstairs_ as Dean had heard them refer to him. By the end of the party Dean had ended up spending most of his time upstairs, in the first guest room, taking knot after knot after knot until his belly bulged and his muscles were loose.

He hadn’t thought about the happy couple still receiving congratulations once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little follow up after the first chapter. I've had it sitting on my computer for awhile. Since it was mostly complete I figured I'd go ahead and post it despite my hiatus.
> 
> This update does not mean I'm done with my hiatus. I'm not going to repost the whole note about why I'm on hiatus (it's found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6338008/chapters/26980386#chapter_2_endnotes) in this end note). While the reason doesn't quite fit with this fic (though quite a few of the comments I'd have rather not received) it does apply to a large number of them.
> 
> Hopefully for those of you who actually enjoyed the original posting of this you enjoyed something about the follow up. It had a bit of angst but by the end of this Dean was back to how he was prior to the whole Castiel debacle. Also, because I don't think people understand this based on comments, being in a relationship doesn't equal a "happy ending" for everyone. In this fic Dean's ambitions lie with him going to school, getting a degree and doing something more than this ABO society would seen an Omega do (which is settle down with an Alpha and pop out kids). He's 18 and doesn't want to be bonded to an Alpha, he doesn't want kids right now...Dean wants to succeed and have a career doing something he loves. The end of this chapter sees Dean still in school (still striving for his goals) AND he's heading back to how he was prior to Castiel. He's back on track towards doing something that he loves. Yes he took the thing with Castiel a bit hard but the hormones an Omega who is pregnant deals with made it more difficult and he did enjoy being close to the Alpha who had bred him. That was purely due to his Omega instincts.
> 
> Remember. Fanfic writers appreciate comments (though not horrific ones wishing miscarriages, death and/or suffering).  
> Also remember this fanfic writer is honestly sick and tired of people trying to correct the tagging for this fic or basically blaming me for the hateful comments others have sent me because they're horrible people and haven't learned the basic: "If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it at all". I have other fics with DeanCas in the list of ships, they're not endgame and the tags are not in "endgame order" without ANY complaints so there isn't even a fucking excuse since other fics haven't, I guess, enraged people. The tagging ISN'T changing and it is perfectly fine as it is. Furthermore it isn't my fault that people are assholes.
> 
>  
> 
> **If you're going to leave a comment about tag order, excuses for why people have sent hateful comments or anything addressed in any of my notes I would actually rather you NOT comment because I'm not changing any of it. This fic is only one on the list of reasons I'm on hiatus from this SPN account and why I'm completely focusing on Marvel where I have nothing but lovely readers/commenters.**

**Author's Note:**

> Because I keep getting these: I'm not changing the tags. They are how they are for a reason. I'm not tagging it "unhappy ending" because it's only an unhappy ending if you were in this fic purely for Dean/Cas. It is a happy ending for Cas/Samandriel. I'm not going to favor the outcome of one ship over the other by tagging it something like that because that's ridiculous. If this fic had the pairings reversed with Samandriel in Dean's position and Dean in Samandriel's I would bet good money NO ONE would be demanding/asking me to tag an "unhappy ending" which is hypocritical at best. Also I wouldn't get comments about miscarriage or suffering if Dean and Samandriel's positions were reversed. You can lie to yourself and say otherwise but you would still be a liar and a hypocrite.
> 
> \--
> 
> I swear the comments I've gotten on this fic are insane. It would be nice if Dean/Cas shippers (not all of you but some) didn't seriously make me ashamed to have them as one of my ships (because they're the ones who are the worst to me...it isn't any of the other ships' shippers). I don't get this kind of shit on any other pairing I write for when there are other pairings with the characters in the fic (on this account or my other account where I write for TW). You should be ashamed of yourselves but I know you're not. You feel justified and right. The ones this message is directed to never feel ashamed of their behavior or how they treat others. This doesn't apply to ALL Dean/Cas shippers but quite a few of you give the good ones a bad name.
> 
> Note as of 9/1: I'm shocked and appalled that people are actually WISHING that Samandriel either miscarries or that he is infertile. I'm disgusted that they are wishing that the innocent bystander in this fic suffer for something he literally had NOTHING TO DO WITH. What is wrong with people? This is just like when someone cheats on their significant other with someone else people start wishing that the person who they cheated with suffers instead of the cheater themselves. What kind of sick logic is that? Why is it "right" to punish or wish ill on the one who isn't even at fault?
> 
> Furthermore, Dean is the one who didn't tell Cas that he is going to be a father. He started up a purely sexual on-and-off thing with an older Alpha who sleeps around and elected not to say anything about carrying Cas's baby. That was DEAN'S CHOICE. Cas has zero idea that he is going to be a father because Dean omitted that fact. They didn't have a connection other than a purely physical one (both of them seeking someone to fuck) and Cas found an Omega he wanted as a mate after years of sleeping around. Dean had plenty of time and chances to say something, to admit he was carrying Cas's baby, but he chose not to.


End file.
